


this is the modern way (and we're just new girls in an old world)

by majesdane



Category: Skins (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When she told Michelle she was gay, Michelle nearly choked on her chai tea latte.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the modern way (and we're just new girls in an old world)

When she told Michelle she was gay, Michelle nearly choked on her chai tea latte.

" _What_?"

They were sitting around on the bleachers in the gymnasium; they both had the second to last block of the day free and usually they went outside to the edge of the soccer fields to smoke, but it was cold as fuck out today and neither of them were keen on freezing to death just for a cigarette that they could have in the bathroom anyway, so long as they made sure to lean out the window and not set off the smoke detector. Michelle was painting her nails, a sharp, bright pink color, her Biology text book open next to her, just in case any teachers happened to come by; always better to make it look like you were being studious, teachers liked that.

Tea was sprawled out along three rows, one headphone in her ear listening to the mix tape some girl she'd met over the weekend had made for her. Well, not a mix tape so much as a mix CD, which Tea had dutifully burned onto her computer and imported into iTunes, because, well, it would make a good impression. And said girl was a _really_ nice fuck.

"What?" Michelle repeated again and even with her eyes closed Tea could see the shocked expression on Michelle's face, could feel Michelle staring at her.

"I'm a lesbian," Tea said, with a yawn. "As in, I like girls. Totally gay. Just thought I'd tell you. Didn't know if you knew already or not."

There was the distinct sharp _clink_ of Michelle setting down her nail polish. Then, "What, really? And of course I didn't know! How could I?"

Tea sat up, tugging her headphones out of her ears and wrapping them loosely around her iPod. "Well, Tony knew. I thought maybe you did too."

Michelle blinked at her. "Tony knows?"

"I didn't tell him. He just figured it out on his own. And I wasn't going to lie."

"Right," Michelle said slowly. "So, what, does everyone else know?"

"Daisy does," Tea told her, reaching up and behind Michelle and grabbing her latte, sipping it with a grin. "Of course. And Chris too. I'm pretty certain that Cadie's figured it out as well, actually, she's always talking about how nice it is to kiss girls. Granted, she only does it when she's high, so I don't think that counts; it's nice kissing everyone when you're high. Also, it's her. But, no, not everyone knows. Abudd and Stan are still pretty clueless."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Right, so I'm in that clueless category then?"

"Oh, Chelle." Tea took another sip of Michelle's latte before Michelle swiped it back with a raised eyebrow. "It's not that, it's just that you've always been too busy with other things to notice. Like, you know. Tony."

Another eyeroll. "Can you blame me? It's fucking ridiculous trying to keep up with him sometimes. I don't know how you can stand it, really. I mean, you're not even fucking him so you don't even have that to go on. And I'm _certain_ he fucked that Melissa girl last week, do you know? Fake blond hair, fake huge tits. Looks like she's from Jersey but thinks she's from L.A."

"Um, yes, I know her," Tea said, flushing a bit and staring down at her hands, suddenly self-conscious. "She's all right."

There was a pause.

"Did _you_ fuck her?"

"Well, Tony _didn't_ ," Tea said quickly, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh my God," Michelle said. "Do I really have to look out for _both_ of you know? It's bad enough trying to keep Tony in line, you know, but I don't want to have to worry about keeping you away from every slut that throws herself at you. I mean, you're my best friend, Tea; I have to make sure only the best of the best get through."

Tea cleared her throat. "Well, fake hair and tits aside, she was pretty good at -- "

Michelle laughed, blushing. "Sorry, T," she said, her cheeks a bright pink color. "But I don't think I'm quite ready to hear about all your lesbian exploits just yet. I mean, it's only been what, five minutes? I'm going to need at least an hour or so to work this out. I mean, God, you're a fucking _cheerleader_."

"Great, isn't it? Cheerleading means loads of girls, means seeing loads of girls get undressed in the locker room, means --"

"Right, got it." Michelle reached down and patted Tea on the head. "Guess you're my little lesbian cheerleader then, aren't you?"

"Well, we make quite a couple, don't we?" Tea giggled, swatting her hand away. "The most popular girl in school and her lesbian cheerleader. I think it's quite catchy. Tony will love it, obviously."

"Obviously." Michelle grinned at her over her latte. "So, what, then?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I just -- it just feels a little out of the blue, is all," Michelle said, blowing on her tea before taking a sip of it.

Tea shrugged. "I just felt like telling you, I guess. And I'm bored of talking about you and Tony all the time," she teased, flashing a wolfish grin in Michelle's direction. "There's only so many times I can listen to hetero drama, you know? But, really," she went on, in a softer voice, "I was thinking about it over the weekend and like, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, I just didn't know to tell you without just _saying_ it, you know?"

Michelle took another small sip. "I'm cool with it, Tea. Really."

"I know. I know, but we're friends, Michelle, and I -- well. Yeah, all right, there you go. I'm a big homo."

"Cute. But, since when?"

"Sixth grade," Tea smiled, remembering. "You know that girl, Courtney? I used to go to cheerleading camps with her? One day we were at her house when her parents were out and we ended up sneaking into the liquor cabinet and getting tipsy on Kahlúa and cream. I'd never really thought about it before, but suddenly we were drunk, rolling on the floor laughing, and I thought, oh, wow, this girl is _really_ pretty, and I just knew that I wanted to kiss her. And then I did. And then she didn't talk to me for three years." She reached for Michelle's latte; Michelle handed it over.

"Well, that sucks."

"Not really. We hooked up at a party last summer, it was pretty awesome."

"Bitch."

"You're just jealous." Tea gave her back her drink. "But, yes. That is the story of my lesbian awakening." She glanced over at the clock on the wall above the gymnasium's front door. "And we probably should be getting to class, otherwise we'll be late. Again."

Michelle grinned, grabbing Tea's hand and standing up. "Fuck it. Let's skip today."

"I'm not keen on getting another detention. I hate being late to cheerleading practice; it always makes me feel like a slacker."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Michelle said, giving her hand a squeeze before moving away to gather up her things and shove them into her messenger bag. "Besides, you're my favorite lesbian _and_ my best friend. Which means you should really do what I say. Let's skip. Come on, we won't tell Tony; let's go back to mine and get baked."

"But, practice --"

"Don't be a pussy, Tea," Michelle said, blowing a kiss in her direction. "Just tell them you got sick. You've probably fucked everyone on the team anyway; I think they'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Aw, thanks, Chelle," she said sarcastically, but reached for Michelle's hand anyway and allowed herself to be tugged outside.


End file.
